


Balance of Probability

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Owned Sherlock, Phobia, Revenge, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teasing Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's first time on a roller-coaster. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance of Probability

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in script format but decided to fill out the descriptions. I don't know if it's still funny this way.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Molly looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sherlock?"

"…"

"Sherlock are you alright?"

He darted a uneasy look at her before staring back ahead. "Yes of course I'm alright! Why would you ask me that?"

"Well it's just that, you look a bit…off." 'I'd say downright sick' Molly finished to herself.

"I'm not _off_ I'm just—" Sherlock licked his lips, "thinking."

"About what?"

He grunted a sigh. "Are you aware of the morbid extent of roller coaster disasters? Even as a pathologist your stomach would churn at the mutilated casualties of victims. Not to mention the near shoddy maintenance work parks tend to give—"

"Sherlock!" Molly hissed. "Not here! You're scaring the passengers."

Sherlock looked behind to see everyone glaring at him. "Oh." He was quiet for a few moments before he asked, "Molly?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Why are we sitting in the front row?"

"Because I wanted to," amusement in her voice, "and you looked offended when I offered to take a different seat since it's your first time."

 

* * *

**Overhead intercom crackles to life: "Please keep you head back and your arms in the carriage at all times. Enjoy the ride."**

 

The sleek roller-coaster puttered to life and suddenly jerked forward. Startled, Sherlock screamed "MOLLY!" as he clutched onto her arm for dear life.

Barely able to stifle a giggle, "We haven't even started yet."

"Right" he relaxed, letting go of her arm. Trying not to look embarrassed, Sherlock took a deep breath and settled further back into the seat.

After a minute, the roller-coaster slowed to a stop at the peak of the drop.

"Sherlock?"

"What is it Molly?" he hissed.

"Don't look down."

"Look down? Why would—"

 

* * *

**Back at 221B Baker Street. Molly and Sherlock walk upstairs to his flat to find John and Mary waiting for them.**

 

"Hey guys!" John welcomed them brightly. "So how was the park?"

"Terribly boring," Sherlock responded as he tugged off his Belstaff. "Won't be going back anytime soon."

John and Mary shared a look, eyebrows raised. "Oh really?" they asked simultaneously.

Sherlock froze as he was about to hang his coat and narrowed his eyes at them. "What, what is it?" he asked sharply.

John grinned widely. "Nothing if you say so," failing miserably to choke back a laugh.

 

**\------ Mary's phone -------**

_Molly: Sherlock?_

_Sherlock: What is it Molly?_

_Molly: Don't look down._

_Sherlock: Look down? Why would—AAAAARRRRGHHHHHHH-OOOOOOOOWW-MY-FUCKING-COD-BUGGGER-SHIIIIIIIEET-GET-ME-OFFF-I'M-GONNA-DIEEEEE_

_Molly: *laughing* wooohoooo!_

_Sherlock: THIS-ISN'T-FUNNY-AAAAAAAAAAARGGGH!_

\---------------------------

 

John and Mary were laughing their heads off, all courteous demeanor lost. Sherlock just stood their looking properly appalled.

Molly walked over to the couple and jutted out her palm. "You owe me 50 quid. Each."

Sherlock threw her what could only be described as a scathing look.

Mary gladly gave her share as John wiped his tears.

"Sherlock how can you be afraid of roller-coasters?" He dug into his wallet to give Molly her notes. "You chase murderers and psychopaths for a living!"

"I am not afraid!" Sherlock huffed. "I just…prefer to have some semblance of control over my adrenaline-related activities."

 

**\------ Mary's Phone -------**

_Molly: Sherlock…are you crying?_

_Sherlock: *sniffs* Who in the hell would do that for fun?_

_\---------------------------_

 

Sherlock grabbed Mary's phone and turned it off. "Alright that's quite enough." He was blushing furiously.

Mary wrinkled her nose in delight. "Wow Molly, how did you know he was going to freak out?"

"Oh I don't know, _balance of probability_?" Molly grinned mischievously at Sherlock.

He turned sharply to face her. "You didn't…"

 

**\---- Sherlock's Phone ------**

_My, my brother mine. We're quite the screamer aren't we? And the tears! Can't wait to show Mummy. –MH_

_\---------------------------_

 

Sherlock looked up from his phone and glaring hard at Molly.

"Revenge for drugging my tea with an experimental anesthetic!"

He threw his arms exasperated. "Oh come on really? I didn't expect it to last more than half an hour" he explained, as if that justified his actions.

"It lasted a week, Sherlock! A week! And I had a bloody presentation! With the executives of Barts!"

**\---- Sherlock's Phone ------**

_Oh this is gold! I will never let you live this down – DI G.L_

_I'm putting this on Youtube dear – x_

_\---------------------------_

"MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock bellowed to the stairs.


End file.
